The Haunted Theme Park
by Vote14Caskett
Summary: Ally is dragged along with the rest of Team Austin to a theme park, which has been transformed from family friendly by day, to things only nightmares are made of by night. But Ally has a secret, one that no one in Team Austin knows about. What is it, and how will the others react when they find out? A two shot in celebration of Halloween!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Ally is dragged along with the rest of Team Austin to a theme park, which has been transformed from family friendly by day, to things only nightmares are made of by night. But Ally has a secret, one that no one in Team Austin knows about. What is it, and how will the others react when they find out? A two shot in celebration of Halloween!**

'No.'

'But Ally-'

'Austin, I said no.'

'But why?' Austin whined, much like a child would.

'You know why,' Ally sighed. 'I don't celebrate Halloween, I have way too much homework to do, and besides, you know I have to work tonight.'

'Can't you just ask your Dad for the night off?' Austin begged.

Before Ally could respond, Lester Dawson walked into Sonic Boom, and upon hearing Austin's question, walked over to the pair.

'What night did you want to have off, sweetie?'

'I don't, Dad.' Ally insisted, and prayed that Austin would not say anything more on the subject. She was not so lucky.

'She wants to come to this Halloween themed night at the theme park tonight, but she doesn't want to leave you to run the store by yourself.' Austin said, telling a little white lie. He knew Ally's Dad would gladly give her the night off if he said it like that.

'Of course you can go, honey! You don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine.' Lester insisted.

'But Dad, I really-'

'So it's settled then! Come on, Ally, let's go pick out our costumes!' He said, as he grabbed her by the hand and led her out of the store. Ally's mouth was opened in shock that he had somehow managed to drag her along. She was having trouble formulating the right words in respond to what Austin had just done, which resulted in her mouth opening and closing several times. Austin thought it resembled a goldfish, and found it completely adorable.

He knew he still had very strong feelings for Ally, not that Austin would admit it to anyone else but himself. He would much rather they were more than friends again, but was happy he still had her as his best friend. He was hoping soon they could give dating another try, though he wasn't sure if she still felt the same way.

'Austin, I can't believe you did that! That was very sneaky bringing my Dad into it. You knew he would give me the night off!' She exclaimed, finally finding her words, and giving Austin a light hearted slap on the shoulder. She was slightly annoyed, but she knew she wouldn't be for too long. She never could stay mad at Austin Moon.

Austin just gave Ally his most charming smile, 'Aw, come on, Ally, you'll be glad you came and you'll have lots of fun! Besides, if you didn't come, we'd have an odd number for when we go on all the rides,' Austin explained.

'Argh, fine! But I'm still not happy with you.' She said as she started to walk away, but stopped abruptly. She turned around and pointed a finger in Austin's direction.

'And don't think you can just charm me into doing anything with that smile of yours. It doesn't work on me.' She said fixing him with a glare, then stalked off again.

Austin just smirked, knowing it always did work on her, whether she wanted to believe it or not, then followed after her.

After picking out their costumes with Trish and Dez, the four friends went to Trish's place to get ready, though Ally was a reluctant participant in this.

'I don't understand why you don't want to go, Ally,' Trish said.

'I've already told you guys multiple times why. Now can we just get this night over and done with?'

'Yeah, this is going to be the best night ever! I can't wait to throw up my dinner after going on a really scary roller coaster!' Dez exclaimed with a really goofy grin.

Austin, Ally and Trish looked at him with frowns.

'What? You guys have never wanted to do that before?' He asked with raised eyebrows, looking at them sceptically.

'Nooooo..' The three said together.

Dez only shrugged, and then continued getting himself ready.

Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez were lined up at the entrance to the theme park, with tickets in hand. While Austin, Trish and Dez were staring in awe at the park decked out in Halloween themed items, Ally was starting to get restless. This just wasn't her scene at all and it was starting to scare her a bit. It wasn't just the Halloween theme, but more what came with it. Her biggest fear, bigger than even her stage fright.

Hopefully she would get lucky and wouldn't have to see any; what were the chances they would be here at a Halloween theme park. They weren't typically linked with Halloween; in fact they were linked more to kid's parties and carnivals. There was just no way she would see any here, so she decided to relax and try to enjoy this time with her friends.

Once they were inside, though not safely in Ally's opinion, she could see her three friends were almost jumping up and down in excitement.

Everyone around them was in some sort of costume, including the staff who were wondering around in their costumes, trying to scare the visitors. There were certain characters Ally recognised like Sweeney Todd and The Grudge. Ally was a naturally jumpy person, so she did not like this one bit.

'What should we do first?' Trish asked.

'Oh! Let's go on some roller coasters! No, lets go eat first! No, let's go do a scary maze!' Dez yelled in excitement.

'Yeah, that's a great idea, Dez!' Austin and Trish said in agreement.

No one noticed Ally's silence.

'Which one should we do?' Trish said as she got the park map out.

'How about this one?' Austin said, pointing to one Ally couldn't see. Though it didn't matter which one it was, she was still not thrilled about going through any maze. She knew what happened in those things, they would walk through, and the staff dressed in costume would jump out and try to scare everyone.

'That has got to be the best one! Let's do it!' Austin yelled in excitement, pumping his fist in the air.

'I uh, think I'll sit this one out guys. I might go take a look at the gift stores.'

'Oh, I see someone's chicken!' Dez said looking in Ally's direction.

'Whaaaaaat! No I'm not!' Ally denied.

'No, I mean, I _see someone's chicken_.' He said again, pointing behind Ally to an abandoned bucket of deep-fried chicken on a nearby table. Dez then walked passed Ally and starting eating the chicken.

'Ew! Dez, you don't know where that chicken's been!' Ally said disgusted, while Austin and Trish also looked on in horror.

Shaking her head, Trish turned to Ally.

'Come on, you have to come in! It's not like its real or anything.'

'Yeah, Ally, you have to come with us. I'll even protect you from the scary monsters.' Austin said with a smile, flinging his arm casually over her shoulder, drawing her close.

Neither were aware of the effects it had on the other, and it was over all too quickly. Ally was unaware that while she was getting caught up with Austin's close proximity, they had arrived at the maze.

**A/N: The next chapter isn't too far off so please leave a review and tell me what you think so far! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

After standing in line for 10 minutes, they were the next group to go in. The attendant then instructed the friends to line up in a single file, placing their hands on the shoulders of the person in front of them.

Dez went in first, followed closely behind by Trish, Austin and Ally bringing up the rear.

As Dez led the group through the darkness, Ally was content to be at the back of the group, well, as long as no one came up from behind to scare her. As she was holding onto Austin, who was a head taller than her, and it was almost pitch black inside the maze, she could not see anything, so she made sure to be extra aware of her surroundings.

Her heart started pounding rapidly inside her chest when she heard girly screams. Ally knew well enough by now to know that it was not Trish who had screamed, but Dez followed by Austin.

One of the staff dressed in costume made the terrible mistake of trying to scare Trish, and by the end of it, it was him that had more reason to be scared.

'Do that to me again, and _you'll_ be running out of here screaming like a little girl, got it?' Trish threatened.

Ally chuckled lightly, amazed at how Trish was able to cheer her up inside a dark maze with 'monsters' jumping out at you.

Ally suddenly caught something out of the corner of her eye. She was unable to figure out what it was until it started to come out of the shadows and closer into the dim light. When it started chuckling evilly, she knew exactly what it was. To her horror, a clown came towards her, but not just any clown, it was Halloween after all. This clown was creepy in an evil way, which was ten times worse than a normal clown.

Ally's heart started to beat faster than ever, so fast in fact she thought it would bounce right out of her chest and into the clown's cold, clammy hands. Her eyes widened in fear and before Ally knew it, she let out terrifying scream that could put Dez's to shame. She felt the others stop and turn around in surprise, calling to see if she was ok. She wasn't though; she was starting to feel extremely light headed, her vision getting blurry, and then nothing. Ally had fainted right there in the darkened maze.

Austin was following behind Trish and Dez, absolutely petrified. Half the reason he wanted to do this maze in the first place was because he was a man, and he shouldn't be afraid of a silly old maze. Besides, he was able to act all manly and protective in front of Ally.

Austin thought Ally was pulling through ok, aside from the fact that he could no longer feel his shoulders.

He suddenly heard a scream coming from behind him where Ally was, and it wasn't just any scream, it was a scream filled with pure terror. Confused and concerned, Austin and the others stopped and turned around, only barely able to see Ally's figure through the darkness.

'Ally? What's wrong?' Austin asked.

To Austin's absolute horror, he saw Ally's body drop to the ground, and he was too shocked to be able to catch her in time before she hit the ground.

'Ally!' They all shouted and ran to her side.

One of the staff members in the maze must have alerted the others as the lights suddenly flicked on.

Austin could now see properly and cast his eyes on Ally. He tried lightly shaking her and tapping her on the face, but she was out cold. He had no idea what had just happened.

Austin was suddenly pushed lightly aside when the paramedics turned up to attend to Ally. All he could do for the time being was watch in worry and hoped she woke up soon.

Ally could feel herself slowly awakening and a moan escaped her. Almost immediately, she felt a slight pressure on her hand.

Eyes fluttering open, it took Ally a moment to get her bearings. She felt really groggy and out of it, and she wasn't even sure why. Her eyes soon landed on her best friend, Austin.

'Hey, sleepy head. Nice to see you're finally awake.' Austin smiled down at her.

Ally frowned and lifted her head up slightly. From what she could see, she was laying on a stretcher in the back of an ambulance, and Austin was sitting right there next to her.

'What happened?' Ally asked, confused, sitting up slowly.

'You don't remember?'

Ally was silent for a moment, and when her mind came back blank, she shook her head.

'We were in the maze, and well, you just fainted. The guy near you at the time said you took one look at him, screamed then fainted.' Austin paused for a moment, 'Ally, why didn't you tell me you're afraid of clowns?'

'The term is actually called Coulrophobia, and did you know-'

Austin cut her off before she got too carried away, 'Nice to know you're back to your usual self, but stop stalling. How did this happen? When did this happen?'

Ally's eyes were downcast and Austin thought she might not say anything at all.

After an extended silence, Ally finally spoke up.

'There's not really a story or anything, I've just been afraid of them ever since I was little, and it has just been carried on through the years. I don't know why I'm scared of them, I just am. No one but my parents knows about it, and I didn't want to tell you or anyone else because it's embarrassing.' She explained, once again, averting her eyes away from Austin. She suddenly felt his finger under her chin, gently pushing it up so that her eyes would meet his.

'It's not embarrassing at all, Ally. We all have phobias, whether they're rational or not. I mean, look at my old fear. I was afraid of umbrellas until you helped me overcome it.'

Silence once again filled the ambulance.

'I'm sorry I ruined your night. I know how much you were all looking forward to this. Where are Trish and Dez?'

'Trish and Dez went to stock up on some ice cream to bring back for you. And you did not ruin anything, Ally. You don't know how scared I was to see you on the ground in there. Don't you ever worry me like that again, ok?' He demanded softly.

Ally gave him a small smile and nodded, to which Austin smiled back in return and leaned in to give her a kiss on the forehead. Pulling back, their eyes met, and suddenly, neither could look away. Austin started to lean in and his eyes fluttered closed, just before his lips met Ally's.

The kiss was by no means passionate, it barely lasted more than 10 seconds, but it was the best 10 seconds either of them had ever experienced.

Pulling back, Austin and Ally just continued to stare at each other.

'Ally, I've been wanting to do that since we broke up. I want give us another try, and I think it'll work this time because we've both matured more, and we're closer so I don't think it'll be awkward like it was last time.'

'I'd like that.' Ally said, smiling up at Austin.

'You would?'

There was just no keeping the excitement out of his voice.

Laughing softly, Ally nodded, 'Yes, I would.'

That was all the confirmation he needed before he returned his lips to hers, both yet again completely oblivious to the audience they had attracted in the form of their two best friends.

'Told ya, now pay up,' Trish said, hand held out to Dez, while still keeping her eyes on the two love struck teenagers.

'Ah man!'

**A/N: And that's the end! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I loved reading each and every one of them :) I'm also currently working on another Austin and Ally story – Somebody's Watching Me. Check it out and let me know what you all think! xxx**


End file.
